Nine-Tails Chakra Mode
|jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Chakra Flow, |jutsu type= |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |users=Minato Namikaze, Naruto Uzumaki |debut manga=499 |debut anime=247 |debut shippuden=Yes |game debut=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations |movie debut=The Last: Naruto the Movie |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} The Nine-Tails Chakra Mode is a heightened transformation unique to jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails. Appearance While this mode is active, the user gains a chakra shroud with six magatama markings around their neck, two distinctive horns resembling the Sage of the Six Paths' silhouette, swirl designs similar to the Uzumaki clan's symbol, and various other lines extending along their body. Minato's shroud had six additional magatama markings around the collar of his mantle as well as patterns extending from his sleeves to the palms of his hands, the latter of which can also appear on Naruto's shroud at times.Chapter 628 The user's eyes become orange when in this mode and whereas the demon fox cloak is red and releases chakra as boiling bubbles, this form's shroud is yellow and releases chakra as flickering flames.Chapter 499, pages 12-15Chapter 505 While in this form, Naruto's chakra signature and smell are different, as noted by Neji Hyūga and Kiba Inuzuka respectively.Chapter 559, page 4 In the anime, a slight dark aura is seen covering Minato's chakra cloak.Naruto: Shippūden episode 374 Two years later, with both halves of Kurama now sealed as a whole inside him, Naruto's appearance in this form changed again. His chakra mode's markings now has a more simplistic design with thicker lines, two of which wrap around his collar above the six magatama. His centre also has a single dot with a partial circle around it opening at the top and six lines stretching out from it; two of which spread down his legs and the other two wrapping around his waist that connect behind him next to a circle on the centre of his back.The Last: Naruto the Movie Minato's nine-tails chakra mode.png|Minato's Yin Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. Naruto's Nine-tails chakra mode.png|Naruto's Yang Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. Naruto Chakra Mode the Last.png|Naruto's Sage Nine-Tails Chakra Mode in The Last: Naruto the Movie. Attributes As with all jinchūriki transformations, the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode gives the user increased strength, speed, and defences. The Nine-Tails Chakra Mode's increases are noticeably superior: Naruto becomes strong enough to push a fully formed Tailed Beast Ball through a multiple layered barrier with just one arm,Chapter 536, pages 8-11 neutralise White Zetsu with a single kick despite their durability,Chapter 545, page 11 and, in collaboration with Killer B in his full Eight-Tails form, knock down the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path with an uppercut.Chapter 592, page 7 Naruto's speed is so great in this form that B had trouble determining if he had used the Body Flicker Technique when attacking Kisame Hoshigaki.Chapter 505, page 12 He could even surpass the speed of the fully charged Fourth Raikage,Chapter 544, page 11-12 as well as blitz the Third Raikage before the latter could react.Chapter 554, page 4 Naruto's durability is also very high in this form, as he could withstand extreme heat and steam-powered physical attacks with only minor injuries.Chapter 565, pages 11-12Chapter 565, page 13 He could also endure several physical attacks from Version 2 jinchūriki without taking much damage,Chapter 566, page 10-12 and even the Ten-Tails' Tenpenchii with only minor physical wounds and the loss of his shroud.Chapter 629, page 4 While in this form, the user can also create chakra arms and use them to improve their dexterity and manoeuvreability, granting increased means of interacting with their environment and opponents. Naruto used the arms as substitutes for shadow clones in his creation of many Rasengan-variants. He can use his own hand in conjunction with a chakra arm to accomplish the shape transformation of the Rasengan,Chapter 567, page 13 and multiple chakra arms to accomplish the shape and nature transformation of the Rasenshuriken, which he can throw while in this mode.Chapter 551, pages 13-15 Once the Rasengan-variants are formed, Naruto can then use the chakra arms to deliver them across long distances or, in the case of Rasenshuriken, guide them to their target.Chapter 554, page 1 Initially, Naruto tried to create a technique related to the Tailed Beast Ball: the Tailed Beast Rasengan.Chapter 520, pages 1-5 However, he later developed a more effective version of this technique: the Super Mini-Tailed Beast Ball, a miniature Tailed Beast Ball that he is able to control with the help of a shadow clone.Chapter 595, pages 4-6 Like his predecessor, Mito Uzumaki, Naruto gains Kurama's ability to sense negative emotions, something that not even the best sensor type ninja can do.Chapter 534, pages 13-14 In addition, he is capable of sensing Kurama's chakra signature even while inside a chakra isolation chamber,Chapter 529, page 1 as well as sensing other chakra signatures across great distances.Chapter 631 This form's chakra gives off an immense life force such that Wood Release techniques react to the chakra's life-giving properties and mature into full-grown trees within a matter of seconds, either by contact or close proximity.Chapter 545, page 14 Using Nine-Tails Chakra Mode was initially a risk as Naruto had to temporarily "shelve" his own chakra in order to access the chakra he removed from Kurama, during which time it could drain Naruto's own chakra. If Kurama managed to take all of Naruto's chakra, Naruto would die. Shadow clones provided an additional risk, as Kurama would absorb every portion of Naruto's chakra even faster for each clone he made. Moreover, Naruto also had to be careful about the amount of time he spent in this mode as there was a limit to how much chakra he managed to pull away from Kurama.Chapter 519, pages 10-11 Despite these risks, once involving himself in the Fourth Shinobi World War, Naruto deployed several shadow clones while he was in this mode and even managed to remain in the form for an entire night. Gyūki attributed this to the fact that Kurama had purposely stopped taking Naruto's chakra.Chapter 567, page 18 After Naruto forms a friendship with Kurama, these handicaps no longer apply. Two years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, with Kurama whole again and inside Naruto, the jinchūriki became capable of flight and partitioning all of the power of his transformation into a single part of his body, where it was able to withstand and break through a powerful beam of chakra, seen while fighting against Toneri Ōtsutsuki. Tailed Beast Mode Realising its own respect for Naruto after all he had endured in his life and the type of person he has become, Kurama decided to accept his friendship. With this new unity, Kurama freely gives Naruto its chakra. By synchronising his heart with Kurama's, Naruto is able to enter the complete version of Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, referred to as .Fourth Databook, page 250Chapter 570, page 10-15Chapter 642, page 5Chapter 660, page 1 In this form, Naruto's shroud parts down the middle and opens up into a full-length haori, revealing a black undergarment with three magatama on each side of his high collar. The shroud's numerous swirl patterns become complete, black circles, and the whisker-like markings on his face become thicker. In Kurama Mode, Naruto has access to the most powerful secret abilities of a jinchūriki, including the Tailed Beast Ball and Tailed Beast Transformation. Minato is also able to undergo Tailed Beast Transformation, though his chakra cloak does not enter a new form when he does so.Chapter 645, pages 6-9 Similarly, after both halves of Kurama are sealed inside him, Naruto no longer enters a second form when manifesting Kurama. Naruto's speed and strength are once more increased in this form, to the point where he was able to deflect five Tailed Beast Balls by simply moving past them at high speed. He was strong enough in this mode to take on five tailed beasts at the same time and later fight against the Wood Release: Wood Dragon technique. He was also fast enough to move across a battlefield in the blink of an eye just in time to rescue both Might Guy and Kakashi Hatake.Chapter 608, page 12 Additionally, he can transfer Kurama's chakra to others, granting them tailless Version 1-like chakra shrouds that greatly increase the power of their techniques: Hinata Hyūga, for example, was able to deflect one of the Ten-Tails' tails to the opposite side of the battlefield with a single Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm.Chapter 616, pages 10-11 Kakashi estimated the transfer to be even greater than when Kurama directly transferred chakra to him, which has improved his Kamui at least three-fold.Chapter 617, pages 3-4 Naruto can remotely control each individual shroud, such as expanding their size or forming tails for his allies to deflect incoming projectiles. Despite Kurama's contributions, the chakra produced more closely resembles Naruto's than the fox's as noted by C.Chapter 616, page 6 Like other jinchūriki, Naruto and Minato are able to form full-scale replicas of their tailed beast. However, instead of the flesh-and-blood constructs the other jinchūriki become, their Tailed Beast Mode is more chakra-based. Their shroud's chakra enlarges into a translucent recreation of Kurama's overall form — Naruto's being the same colour as his shroud and Minato's being a darker shade of yellow — and the markings on their backs trail off into a pattern resembling a skeletal structure.Chapter 571Chapter 645, page 7 Both jinchūriki's eyes become slitted when entering this form,Chapter 645, page 1Chapter 645, page 6 and Kurama is able to control and speak through the construct without taking over its jinchūriki's body.Chapter 610, page 8 As opposed to the normal nature of the chakra, it no longer burns those who touch it, which enables others to enter the construct's body when allowed by the jinchūriki, where they can be healed and reinvigorated by the chakra.Chapter 610, page 8Chapter 649, page 7-8 Appearance aside, both jinchūriki gain the usual advantages of Tailed Beast Mode, such as the ability to create powerful shockwaves and Tailed Beast Balls. A single tail in this form was able to completely overpower and pin down Madara Uchiha's senjutsu-enhanced Susanoo.Chapter 658, page 11 As demonstrated by Naruto, it is possible to transform the tails of this form into chakra arms to interact with other large targets. The jinchūriki can still perform their regular techniques in Tailed Beast Mode, such as the Shadow Clone Technique,Chapter 572 as well as the Rasengan on a much larger scale.Chapter 645, page 7 Naruto is also able to perform partial transformations in Kurama Mode, forming only the fox's head, arms or tails as needed.Chapter 598, pages 1-2, 6Chapter 600, pages 14-16 Naruto initially couldn't maintain Tailed Beast Mode indefinitely because he and Kurama had not yet formed a perfect bond. At first they could only last for five minutes, but by the time of the Ten-Tails' revival, they extended the time to eight minutes.Chapter 611, page 6 He later maintained his Tailed Beast Mode for an unspecified time limit during his subsequent transformations. In his final battle with Toneri Ōtsutsuki, Naruto demonstrated the ability to manifest Kurama outside of his body, allowing the two to fight independently. Tailed Beast Sage Mode Naruto's Nine-Tails Chakra Mode and its various forms can be combined with Sage Mode to greatly enhance his abilities with the power of senjutsu chakra, granting him a further increase in speed, strength, durability, ninjutsu, sensory perception and taijutsu.Chapter 645, page 8 In this state, Naruto was able to create a senjutsu-enhanced Tailed Beast Ball,Chapter 645, page 10 as well as add senjutsu chakra to Minato's Rasengan.Chapter 645, page 8 The eye markings of Sage Mode also reflect on the manifestation of Kurama, and as Naruto noted, he is able to absorb natural energy more quickly than usual while in Kurama Mode.Chapter 645, pages 6-7 Two years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Naruto utilised this form against Toneri Ōtsutsuki and showed numerous improvements to the last usage he had against Obito. His power had improved to the point he was easily shattering Truth-Seeking Ball defenses (which he struggled to in the past even with a Tailed Beast Ball), he could not only keep up with Toneri's speed but outright blitz him at one point, and finally he could tank and overpower the Golden Wheel Reincarnation Explosion, an technique strong enough to completely cut the Moon in half. He was also able to fly in this form without needing Six Paths Sage Mode and could channel it all into a single fist for a devastating attack, enough to defeat Toneri with a single blow. Kurama, after obtaining its full power after the War was also increased to tremendous amounts thanks to Naruto's Tailed Beast Sage Mode, to the point where it could battle and overwhelm the Statue of the Ōtsutsuki Clan and launch it into space through the entire moon with a single Tailed Beast Ball.The Last: Naruto the Movie Six Paths Sage Mode With the power given to him by Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, Naruto is able to enter a form known as Six Paths Sage Mode, in which is he able to don another chakra cloak. Like his original Kurama Mode cloak, the chakra forms into a light-coloured coat with a dark-coloured bodysuit underneath. Unlike his usual senjutsu-enhanced chakra shrouds, there is no orange pigmentation around his eyes, his eyes are yellow as opposed to orange, and his skin does not glow like the rest of his body.Volume 70 cover The "bodysuit" covers his torso, reaches down his arms to the knuckles, and down his legs, stopping just above his sandals. There is a light-coloured circle where his seal was placed as well as a pattern of six magatama around his collar. On the back of his cloak is the usual marking of the Six Paths Senjutsu, composed of the Rinnegan above nine magatama. In this state, Naruto is able to levitate, fly and manifest nine Truth-Seeking Balls.Chapter 673, pages 14-17Chapter 680, page 12 Naruto retains the ability to manifest Kurama's senjutsu-enhanced Tailed Beast Mode chakra replica,Chapter 695, page 5 whose might rivals Sasuke Uchiha's Complete Body — Susanoo, being able to deflect its sword slashes with a single tail and clash with it fist to fist.Chapter 695 Through the use of shadow clones, Naruto has shown the ability to combine three Kurama avatars into a single construct with three heads and six arms, which greatly resembles his ancestor Asura Ōtsutsuki's chakra avatar.Chapter 670, page 17Chapter 696, page 15 Trivia * Upon first observing Naruto's enhanced chakra shroud while in Kurama Mode from behind, Kakashi Hatake momentarily mistook Naruto for Minato. * Prior to Naruto entering Kurama Mode for the first time, the markings on his chakra shroud would extend further along his arms and legs whenever he attempted to form the Tailed Beast Rasengan, causing his cloak to briefly progress toward its complete form.Chapter 519, page 14Chapter 520, page 1Volume 55 cover * In the Power arc, despite the fact that Naruto had not yet subjugated Kurama's power, motivated by the Tonika Village orphans' plea to save Dokku and Shiseru, Naruto temporarily assumed an incomplete version of the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode after breaking free from Kurama's influence. During his brief time in the form, Naruto was able to form an incomplete Tailed Beast Rasengan as well. He was also able to enter an imperfect version of the Tailed Beast Mode, in which his seal spread over his body, forming unique markings. Much like Tailed Beast Mode, Naruto's chakra manifested into a replica of Kurama, although it lacked legs and possessed only six tails. In addition to the shroud's tails, Naruto was capable of forming chakra arms to bind his opponents while in this state.Naruto: Shippūden episode 295 * In Kurama Mode, the facial markings on Naruto's cheeks resemble Bagua trigrams, specifically the ☰ trigram. * When Minato first entered this mode, the bangs at the sides of his face spiked upward and his chakra cloak gained horns similar to those of his son. However, he reverted to his origial hairstyle after being kicked by Obito in chapter 639 and it remained that way from chapter 640 onward. This change was replicated in the anime, with Minato's hair changing after being kicked in Naruto: Shippūden episode 378. * Unlike Naruto, Minato doesn't have significant changes between the shrouds he dons while in basic Nine-Tails Chakra Mode and Tailed Beast Mode. The swirls don't turn into full circles, there is no new "chakra cloak", and the only changes are the slit pupils. See Also * Lava Release Chakra Mode * Lightning Release Chakra Mode * Tenseigan Chakra Mode References